


Une douce peine

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Royai Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: Même le plus loyal des chiens doit partir un jour...Riza a besoin de réconfort après la perte de son compagnon poilu.---Écrit pour Royai Week, jour 5.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Une douce peine

Le lieutenant Cooper réalisa rapidement que rejoindre l’escouade Mustang ressemblait, de plus d’une façon, au fait d’atterrir dans un univers parallèle.

Le fonctionnement de l’escouade ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Cooper avait connu depuis son entrée dans l’armée. La plupart des généraux étaient aux commandes d’une base militaire ou d’une forteresse entière, et n’avaient qu’un ou deux subordonnés directs qui agissaient en tant que second-en-chef ou garde du corps; le reste des troupes étaient sous leurs ordres par le biais d’une longue chaine de commandement.

Le Général Mustang, quant à lui, était stationné en plein Central et avait insisté pour conserver une petite équipe sous son contrôle direct en plus de ses autres responsabilités. C’était une équipe soudée et qui avait peu changé avec les années : Mustang était toujours réticent à accorder sa confiance à des soldats qu’il ne connaissait pas, et était pointilleux sur le type de personne qu’il voulait dans son équipe. Pendant plusieurs années, la place du Warrant Officier Falman était restée vacante, jusqu’à l’arrivée de Cooper il y a quelques mois.

Bien qu’unique, l’univers de l’escouade Mustang était gouverné par une série de règles très précises que Cooper ne tarda pas à apprendre. Ces règles dictaient le comportement de chacun des membres de l’escouade avec autant de précision que les aiguilles d’une horloge. Mustang donnait les ordres et procrastinait ; Breda se moquait de Havoc et annonçait l’heure de dîner; Havoc répliquait et enfumait le bureau ; Fuery bricolait et amenait un peu d'optimisme; et Hawkeye supervisaient le tout et gardait l’horloge en cadence.

C’est pourquoi Cooper n’en cru pas ses yeux lorsque, un matin ordinaire d’automne, cette dernière vint se tenir debout devant le bureau de Mustang et demanda un congé pour la journée.

Hawkeye ne prenait jamais de congé non planifié ; c’était une autre des règles qu’il avait apprises, les seules exceptions étant quand elle préparait un coup d’état et quand elle était aux portes de la . Elle semblait un peu fatiguée, certes, mais certainement pas mourante, et Cooper préférait ne pas penser à l’autre possibilité, alors…pourquoi ce congé?

Les autres membres de l’équipe se jetèrent des regards, tous aussi surpris que lui, à l’exception du Général. Après qu’elle eut parlé, il regarda Hawkeye d’un air plein de compassion, et répondit avec une voix douce que Cooper ne l’avait jamais entendu utiliser.

« Bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine, on se débrouillera sans vous. Prenez le temps qu’il faudra. »

Hawkeye hocha la tête, tourna les talons et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Après quelques instants, Breda brisa le silence qui s’était installé dans le bureau.

« Général…Qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

Mustang laissa s’échapper un long soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. En y prêtant davantage attention, Cooper trouvait que lui aussi avait l’air fatigué – bien que cela lui arrivait souvent.

« C’est Hayate. » répondit le général après un moment. « Ça fait un moment qu’il ne va pas bien…il boîte, il ne mange presque rien, ce genre de chose. Hier, ça s’est aggravé d’un coup : il ne pouvait presque plus bouger. J’imagine que ça ne s’est pas arrangé depuis. »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. La nouvelle ne semblait pas les surprendre ; après tout, les vieux chiens tombaient souvent malades, et Hayate était apparemment né en même temps que l’escouade. Cela avait fait de lui la mascotte non-officielle de l’équipe ; pourtant, Cooper sentait que les inquiétudes de ses collègues étaient davantage à propos du capitaine. Il avait beau être arrivé récemment, même lui avait pu constater le grand attachement que Hawkeye, qui semblait si impassible, portait à son chien.

Les règles de ce petit univers étaient simples, mais Cooper commençait à comprendre qu’elles en dissimulaient d’autres, plus subtiles, plus complexes. Hawkeye semblait froide et réservée, mais son chien n’était pas le seul à recevoir son affection : elle pouvait se montrer chaleureuse avec les membres de son équipe, et trouvait toujours des mots de réconfort pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Breda donnait l’impression d’être lourdaud, mais avait en réalité un esprit aiguisé et retors ; et sous la paresse apparente de Mustang se cachait une diligence et une détermination de fer.

Mais peut-être les plus importantes règles non-dites étaient celles concernant la relation entre le Général et le Capitaine.

Cooper n’était pas encore certain de la nature de cette relation. Mustang avait de l’affection pour son adjudante, c’était certain; mais les deux travaillaient ensemble depuis presque vingt ans, et Cooper avait cru comprendre qu’ils se connaissaient avant même de rentrer dans l’armée. Leur loyauté féroce et leur compréhension à mi-mots pouvait très bien être le résultat d’une amitié d’enfance.

D’un autre côté, il y avait les regards entendus que se jetaient les hommes de l’escouade de temps en temps, et certains détails qui en disaient long - comme le fait que Mustang ait été le seul renseigné sur l’état de santé de Hayate. Malgré cela, Cooper n’avait jamais tenté d’en savoir plus, par respect par son supérieur.

Le reste de la journée s’écoula plus silencieusement qu’à la normale, même si la personne manquante était habituellement celle qui ramenait le bureau à l’ordre. Sans surprise, Mustang n’accomplit pas grand travail ; mais à la place de dormir ou passer des coups de fils comme il le faisait souvent en l’absence de son adjudante, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et jetait quelques fois des coups d’œil soucieux vers l’horloge.

Quelques heures après le dîner, il se leva de son bureau et demanda leur attention.

« Bon! On a bien travaillé aujourd’hui, et je pense qu’on gagnerait tous à se reposer. Vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Cooper ne s’attendait pas à ça. Couper presque une demi-journée de travail? Cela ne se faisait jamais.

« Vous allez voir le Capitaine, monsieur? » demanda Breda.

Mustang hocha la tête en mettant son manteau.

« On devrait probablement faire ça aussi », intervint Fuery. « S’occuper d’un chien malade n’est pas de tout repos : elle aura sûrement besoin d’une pause, ou d’un bon repas. »

Le reste de l’équipe acquiesça, sauf Havoc qui devait rentrer s’occuper des enfants, et ils se préparèrent à partir en continuant de discuter. Quand Mustang appela le Capitane à son appartement, elle ne répondit pas ; ils conclurent qu’elle devait encore être chez le vétérinaire.

« J’ai du mal à croire que Hayate est déjà un vieux chien », commenta Fuery alors qu’ils descendaient les marches. « J’ai l’impression qu’il était encore un chiot la semaine dernière! »

Breda répondit avec un grognement fatigué.

« C’est sûr que ça ne nous rajeunit pas…Il me semble que toi et Falman étaient encore à la caserne à l’époque où il est arrivé. C’est toi qui l’avais trouvé dans la rue, non? »

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture du Général et passèrent le trajet à se remémorer les évènements, expliquant à Cooper la façon dont le chien avait rejoint leur escouade. Seul Mustang restait en dehors de la conversation. Après quelques minutes, Breda regarda à l’extérieur de la voiture en fronçant les sourcils.

« On parle de l’hôpital vétérinaire, non? Vous êtes sûr d’aller dans la bonne direction, monsieur? »

« Oui, mais je fais un détour », répondit-il distraitement. « Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose… »

Quelques rues plus tard, ils se mirent à longer le grand parc de Central, et Mustang ralentit l’allure.

« C’est ici qu’elle vient souvent promener Hayate, alors je me suis dit… » commença-t-il, en scrutant le parc par la fenêtre de sa voiture.

« Oh! » s’exclama Fuery. « Est-ce que c’est elle, sur le banc? »

De l’arrière du véhicule, Cooper se tordit le cou pour mieux voir, et aperçu finalement une femme blonde assise près du milieu du parc.

« Hayate n’est pas avec elle, on dirait, » fit remarquer Breda. « Ce n’est pas bon signe… »

Les hommes se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient bien qu’il n’y avait qu’une raison pour que Riza ne soit ni avec son chien, ni de retour au travail. Mustang stationna la voiture le plus proche qu’il put, et se retourna vers eux, l’air grave.

« Je vais aller lui parler. Si vous voulez rentrer », il lança la clé à Breda, « on se prendra un taxi. »

Il prit une grande respiration, sortit de la voiture et s’éloigna.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent entrer dans le parc, et après un moment, Cooper pris la parole.

« On ferait mieux de partir, non? Pour leur donner du temps… »

« Je suis d’accord, » répondit Fuery, « mais… » Il jeta un regard de côté à Breda. « N’est-ce pas un peu risqué de leur part? »

« Vu la température, il n’y a pas grand monde dans le parc, et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. D’un autre côté, il est en uniforme, et nous ne sommes pas si loin… » Breda réfléchit un instant. « Je pense que je vais aller trainer pas loin de l’entrée pour un moment », conclut-il en jeta un coup d’œil appuyé à Fuery.

Celui-ci compris aussitôt. « Bonne idée. Cooper, ça te dit d’aller trainer à côté de l’autre entrée du parc? »

En suivant Fuery, Cooper se trouva une fois de plus fasciné par les règles secrètes qui dirigeaient ce petit univers.

\---------------------

En voyant Roy approcher, vêtu du bleu militaire, Riza mis son dos droit et détourna la tête, s’essuyant hâtivement les joues. Elle était habillée en civil, et le vent léger poussait des mèches de ses cheveux détachés dans son visage.

« Général », salua-t-elle d’une voix étranglée lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant le banc. « Vous avez bien travaillé? »

Roy la dévisagea d’un air inquiet, ignorant sa question.

« Hayate », commença-t-il d’une voix douce, « est-ce qu’il est… »

Riza baissa son regard au sol et hocha simplement de la tête.

« Ils ont dû l’euthanasier. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’ils pouvaient faire, il était juste trop vieux… » Sa voix s’éteint.

Roy s’assit à côté d’elle. « Je suis désolé, Riza. »

Elle sentit ses yeux s’embuer, et regarda dans l’autre direction, embarrassée. « Pardon, je sais… » Elle s’interrompit et prit de grandes inspiration, tentant de calmer sa respiration. « Je sais que c’est ridicule, ce n’est qu’un chien, mais… »

« Riza! » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par son ton indigné. Roy pris sa main dans les siennes. « Ce n’est pas ridicule. » fit-il fermement. « Il était avec toi depuis quoi, douze ans? »

« Quatorze », corrigea-t-elle sans y penser, le regard sur les médailles de ses épaulettes.

« Depuis quatorze ans. » il continua. « Il était important pour toi ; il n’y a rien de plus normal à ce que tu sois triste. » Son expression s’adoucit. « Tu as le droit de pleurer pour un chien, Riza. »

Elle croisa enfin son regard; la compréhension et la compassion qu’elle y lu lui noua la gorge et l’empêchèrent de répondre.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l’attira contre lui. Riza hésita, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours ; elle se laissa finalement aller et posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça sans parler, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Il a eu une bonne vie, tu sais, » fit Roy après en moment. Riza ne sanglotait pas, mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait avec force, et ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes silencieuses. « Les chiens veulent plus que tout se sentir utile, et tu sais à quel point il aimait t’accompagner en mission. »

Elle acquiesça, le regard vague. « Il m’a sauvé la vie…quatre ou cinq fois, je crois. » Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Sûrement plus souvent que toi, en fait. »

Roy eut un petit rire silencieux. « Ça, je veux bien le croire. C’était vraiment un chien exceptionnel. »

Riza ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le pouce de Roy dessiner des cercles dans son épaule, et entendait le vent balayer des feuilles mortes autour du banc.

Même si son cœur était lourd, Riza se sentait étrangement sereine. La peine qu’elle ressentait était profonde, oui, mais c’était aussi une peine douce. Tous les deuils que Riza avait vécu dans sa vie avaient été empreints de honte, de rancune, ou plus souvent de culpabilité ; ils étaient alourdis par le devoir, et liés à des histoires de complots, d’alchimie, de génocide. Lorsqu’elle souffrait, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir : quel droit avait-elle de pleurer à cause d’Ishval quand elle avait été la personne à commettre les crimes? Comment pouvait-elle regretter l’état de son dos alors qu’elle avait été la personne à vouloir que Roy ne le brûle?

Mais pour une fois, ce chagrin n’amenait rien d’autre que du chagrin. Au milieu de sa vie compliquée, Hayate avait été une source de plaisir simple et de réconfort, et sa mort lui apporta une peine toute aussi simple. C’était son chien, et Riza l’avait aimé ; la tristesse qu’elle vivant ne faisait que prouver qu’elle avait été un bon maitre, et pour une fois elle n’avait pas à se la reprocher.

Le fait de la vivre avec Roy à ses côtés rendait sa peine plus douce encore.

Plus que tout dans la vie de Riza, sa relation avec Roy était une chose lourde et compliquée. Ils portaient tant de douleur, tant de culpabilité l’un envers l’autre ; ils s’étaient excusés pour tellement de torts mais ne s’en étaient pardonnés aucun. Chacun regrettait ce qu’il avait fait à l’autre et ce qu’il lui avait fait faire ; leur passé commun était plein de remords et leur futur ensemble plein d’incertitude. Les deuils qu’ils avaient partagés avaient été aussi complexe, sinon plus, que tout le reste.

Mais pas celui-ci. Pour un instant, ils n’étaient pas des soldats en train d’essayer de se repentir d’un génocide et de renverser un gouvernement. Ils n’étaient qu’un couple triste d’avoir perdu leur chien; un couple ordinaire qui passait à travers les petites misères de la vie. Un couple normal avec une peine bien réelle, mais normale.

Et pour un moment, malgré tout le reste, tout semblait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés.
> 
> Cet fic est dédiée à mon vieux chat grinceux qui est décédé plus tôt cette année <3


End file.
